The Shock Of Time, Past, Present And Future
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: what happpen when a boy comes claiming he is kagomea son from the future and he is there bc his FATHER sent him, WHO is his father? Why was he sent? what will they all do when they find out? will they believe him, what happens when the father finds out!
1. A Odd Feeling Of A Odd Presents

They finally got a break, they were all eating and having fun.Shippo and Kagome were playing a card game, Sango and Miroku were flirting by the fire and Inuayasha...Inuyasha was sitting in a tree. He was uneasy, something was bothering him.He had the feeling that something was following them, and it had been following them for awhile, but he could not smell it and no one else had noticed it. He was still keeping his guard up, even if was loosing his mind. "Inuyasha...come down here" Kagome called

"Nothin doing"

He didn't like being bothered when he was alert. "Come on Inuyasha...whats wrong"

"Will you leave me alone im thinking"

"Well dont think to hard" Kagome said looking back at her cards

Shippo could not help but laugh.That's when Inuyasha did jump out of the tree and pointed a finger

at both Shippo and Kagome "What do you mean by that..Ka..go..ma"

She giggled and flapped her hand at him "Oh nothing Inuyasha..go back to your tree"

"No, you got something to say,say it!!"

"She was just worried you would hurt yourself thinking to hard" Shippo said, which earned him a knock on the head from Inuyasha "Inuyasha sit boy!" and to the ground he went.

The figure watching them wondered to himself how his parents ever got along. The figure watching them is the same figure that Inuyasha was aware of, but at this point he had forgot as he was arguing with Kagome. The figure wanted to step out, but he didn't think it was the right time, he wanted Kagome alone. He thought that Inuyasha would lose his cool and ask to many questions. So he would wait till Kagome was alone, he only hoped it would be soon, he didn't have alot of time. Miroku was quite, he soon felt someone watching them, tho he didn't say anything. He felt that it was not a threat and it would make itself known soon.

The figure watched a little longer. He liked watching Kagome, she was young and pretty and full of fire. He thought this was so cool, but he could not just sit and watch, it had to besoon. He had been sent to do a task. He had to set his mind to the task at hand. So he watched a moment more before moving away. A smirk came to his face as he walked away. He had heard the story of how his parents came to be and now he would get to see it happen, sort of. He had also heard story's of his mother...and his father...of who they were once and how they acted...even tho he had heard story's of how they met, and how they came to be with each other...he knew parts were missing...and he found himself bursting with the want to see just how it happen. After all everyone of his time...said the day they fell for one another was the same day all 7 hells froze over and heaven burst into flames. His people also said that they thought the world was coming to a end, that day his kissed her, they feared for there lives, it was so hard to believe that the two had found love with each other so they just thought it was a sign of the end of ther world...he rememeber the day when he first heard the story of his parents...the old woman telling the sory ended it by saying...imagine the shock of the people of the lands when they heard of there love for one another...imagine...**the darkness in love with the light.**

Soon, soon he would see what it meant, how it looked, how it happend...how the darkness fell inlove with the light.

* * *

ok so they start was did not turn out as well as I liked but it will all fall into place soon!!


	2. Who's Your Mother?

They were traveling down the road and Inuyasha kept growling. To tell you the truth it was getting on everyone's nerves. "Inuyasha stop that" Kagome shouted.

But he ignored her and kept growling. He stop walking and was looking into the woods.

"Come on inuyasha, what are you doing?" Kagome asked.

He must smell Kikyo" Shippo said while sucking on his sucker.

"Ah-HUM" Mirokuhinted to Shippo.

"Its not that" Inuyasha said with a rasp voice.

Everyone then looked to the direction that Inuyasha was looking in.

"Do you feel anything Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"No, nothing"

"I cant smell anything or feel a aura, its more like someone watching us kinda feeling" Inuyasha said, hand on his sword.

"Yes its Kikyo" Mirokusaid quickly.

"MIROKU" everyone said in union, minus inuyasha.

He drew his sword.."come out of there...I know your in there"

but nothing "I think I scared it away...COWARD!!"

So everyone went right on walking.

--

Later that night the...men were starting a fire and then women found a nice, hot...hot spring!

"Lucky us" Sango stated.

So they settled in the hot water, shippo floating around. After some giggling and talking Sango decided to get out. "AWW Sango already...but this feel so nice!"

"Yeah I'm good, but stay, shippo is with you"

Kagome nods and set her head back on the rock. A few minutes later she her a stick break.

"SIT INUYASHA"

but no boom.

_Iknow its not miroku..hmmm_

_"a_h-hum"

Kagome and turned to see a guy waving, standing with his back to her.

"INUYASHA!" She screamed, covering her breast with her arms.

Shippo, was hiding, he was naked...and a little shy, but if it came to it, he told himself he would come to her rescue.

"Don't scream I'm not going to hurt you!" The guy said waving his hands back and forth.

"That's nice and all...BUT I'M NAKED"

"I'm turned around" in a almost questing tone.

"Yeah well your about to be turned inside out buddy" Inuyasah said with his sword drawn.

"Yeah you got some nerve buddy" Miroku said "How did you sneak up on her like that I must know??"

"Miroku!!" Sango yelled as she let herweapon hit him in the head.

"You have it all wrong sango!" he said waving his hands.

"Not now monk!" Sango was more worried about what was happening at the moment.

"Ok buddy, you wanna tell us what your doing here" Inuyasha glared.

"I...I just wanted to talk to my mother!"

They all looked around.

"Who is your mother?" Sango asked.

Then the man with his back still turned, put his arm behind him and pointed to Kagome.


	3. She Is Not Your Mom!

When the boy pointed back to Kagome she fell over in the water as if that finger had pushed her.

"YOU HAVE A SON" Inuyasha shouted...

"OF COURSE NOT YOU IDIOT!!! and he is a teenager!! do you know how old I'd have to be to be his mother!!!" Kagomes shouted back...it was a good point. Inuyasha looked back at the boy.

"Look" Inuyasha said pointing the sword in the boy face "there's no way Kagome's your mom!"

The body looked at the sword in fear...he knew of that sword. Kagome had gotten out of the water and had a towel our her body. "You must be mistaken..our lady Kagome is simply to young to be your mother...that and the fact she has never been pregnant" Miroku pointed out as he stepped near the boy.

"Yes and Kagome does not even have a mate..or a mate to be"

"gee thanks for pointing that out Sango" Kagome said with sarcasm and a blank face...gee that just had to bring up the fact she was single and not showing any signed of being un-single any time soon.

"No..im not mistake...she is my mother"

*everyone fall over..feet in the air*

*ahm..everyone gains there composure*

"I think I know my own mother" The body said.

"STOP CALLING HER THAT" Inuyasha yelled, again pointing the sword in the boys face.

"Inuyasha stop it your scarring him" Kagome told him as she walked up the boy and looked at him. He was as tall as Inuyasha, he had ears...like Inuyasha's...his hair was white...like Inuyasha's, but his eyes were blue..like hers and he had black marking on his face and wrist..like Sesshomaru. His bangs where held down by a band...like Kougas. It was like this kids was made up of all tree of those men and her...but of course that was not possible He wore black pants like Sesshomarus and a dark blue top...with a dark green sash tied around his waist. He had but one sword at his side and no armor.

"How..how old are you?" She asked

"16"

Kagome slowly reached up and rubbed his ears..which made him close his eyes. Inuyasha was between them in a moment..not liking the touching. "That enough!" Inuyasha braked.

"She can touch my if she wants...I don't mind" The boy said uncrossing his arms.

"No but I do!" Inuyasha said glaring at him.

"Shes my mother!" The boy exclaimed...knowing very well what Inuyasha meant by that...she was his mother..calming her son...not a girl flirting with a guy!

"No she not!!!"

Inuyasha rook off his fire rat top and gave it to her. "Yes she is!!!!" The boy yelled back.

Miroku then stepped in "Do you mind telling whats going on..and why you think that?" The monk asked. The boy smiled...he knew who Miroku was...he was his favoret uncle!

"Sure Uncle Miroku" The boy said as he went to sit down...Miroku followed rubbing the back of his neck "Uncel...Miroku?" He asked to himself.

They all sat down and waited "I'm from the future"

They all wanted to fall over...they already had one person from the future they didn't need another.

"And which future would that be" Miroku asked eyes closed. He knew the boy would understand what he meant...Kagome was now wearing her unifrom...everyone knew she was from the future.

"Uh..right...I'm from your future...not my mothers" Every time time the boy called Kagome his mom Inuyasha would growl. Kagome could not stop staring at him...if he was her son...from the future...that meant she had...._oh my_...so if she was his mother...than who was his father? Kagome moved her eyes from the boy to Inuyasha..._his...could it..be? _Kagome's cheek turned pink. She felt giddy inside. They had been talking but she had not be paying attention..that was in till now.

"My father sent me" Kagome snapped her head to look at him...she wanted to ask..but was afraid to...but she didn't have to,

"Who is your father?" Sango asked..for her.

----

SORRRRRRRRRRRRY I KNOW DON'T BE MAD!!!!!! I LOVE U GUYS!!!


	4. DNA

I'm sorry for the last chaps I need to edit them.

* * *

"So are you going to tell us who the father is?" Miroku asked,

The boy was unsure, so he played with his words "Can you not tell?"

"Well you do look like Inuyasha, but you also look a great deal like his older brother Sesshomaru" Miroku went on to say,

Out of the blue Inuyasha started laughing "HAHAHAH KAGOME HAHAHA AND SESSHOMARU HAHAHA yeah right!"

The boy looked at Inuyasha,

"Well then, that only leaves you Inuyasha" Miroku pointed out,

Inuyasha stopped laughing and looked at the boy, kagome's cheeks turned red,

"Your not my father" The boy snapped quickly,

"You said that awful fast you brat!" Inuyasha snapped back,

"Well, your not"

"FINE WITH ME!" Inuyasha yelled back,

"If not Inuyasha, then are you telling us Sesshomaru IS your father, it would have to be, you are clearly Inu"

The boy looked at Miroku, strait in the eyes,

"No fucking way" Inuyasha spoke slowly, then in a blink, he was gone.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after him,

"Let him go mother" The boy spoke, Kagome looked at him, confusion on her face,

"You have to believe that your my mother! You are and I'm your son, your son Kano!"

"Kano" Kagome spoke it, testing it,

"hmm, Sesshomaru must have named you" Miroku said, tapping his chin,

"Yes, he did"

"Wait wait wait, you're telling me that you are my 16 year old son and that Sesshomaru is your father!" She said quick, as if it all just had sunk in.

He simply said "Yes"

"No way" Kagome whispered, she then spoke up "How, Sesshomaru hates human, heck, he even tried to kill me once"

"He did?" The boy asked, with concern,

"Uh, yeah"

"Tell us, how old is Kagome in you time?" Miroku asked,

"I'm not sure, mother always said its not nice to ask"

Everyone looked at Kagome,

"What"

Miroku sighed "Ok, so your Kagome's son and Sesshomaru son, tell me are your mother and father mated?"

Kano took a breath in "Thats why I am here"


	5. Can't Say

Everyone was silent, they were focsed on the boy Kano, he was sitting watching the fire, he looked guilty of something somehow. Inuyasha had come close but no one paid any mind.

"That's why your here, what does that mean, that still does not tell us if they are or are not mated"

Kano looked up "I'm afraid I cant tell you"

"Why not" Sango asked,

"Because my father told me not to tell you if I ran into you, he said it was important I dont"

"Sounds like Sesshomaru, bossy as ever" Kagome said under her breath, Kano looked at her,

It was still hard to belive that, that was her son, her and Sesshomaru's son, no way.

Kagome stood, "Im sorry but this is all to wierd, now way, there is no way"

Kano stood, hurt in his eyes "Please dont deny me" He begged, he didnt seem much like Sesshomaru, but more, more like her,

"Its not that im trying to, but you have no idea how far fetched this is" Kagome spoke walking around everyone,

Kano smiled "Believe it or not, its not that far fetch, you a pretty girl, he is a handsome demon, your both powerful-

"Im human hes demon, he has tried to kill me, he and I have had very little contact, you forget these things" Kagome pointed out,

Kano blinked a bit "But, it does not seem that far fetched when you are togethere, in my time" It seemed his hopes were flying out the window.

"Tell me, where can I find my father, it is he I must see"

Everyone looked around, was this kid for real,

"He stayed mostly in the west of course, did you not know?" Miroku asked,

"I knew he travled much in this time, as I was told"

"Your not really going to go look for him are you?" Sango asked standing,

"Yes, I must, if I do not I might never be born, not that iv said to much"

It hurt Kagomes feeling a bit, to know he might not never be born, thought with it being so far out there, she didnt know why.

"He is that way"

Everyone turned to see Inuyasha "Go tell him kid, go right ahead"

"Thank you" Kano walked over and kissed Kagome on the cheek "See you mother" With speed he ran off.

"Why did you do that Inuyasha?" Miroku then asked,

Inuyasha huffed and sat down near the fire "Let him go tell Sesshomaru, that kid will be dead, that or seal the deal that he is not born, what do you think Sesshomaru gunna do" He said looking right at Kagome,

"You think he is going to come here and sweep you off your feet, no"

It angred Kagome "I didnt say I wanted him to!" She snapped,

Inuyasha was mad with her, if what the boy said was true, that meant she slept with his brother.

Everyone was silent, they were focused on the boy Kano, he was sitting watching the fire, he looked guilty of something somehow. Inuyasha had come close but no one paid any mind.


	6. Inu Boy

_AN: yes I know, I must go back and edit..._

Where was he going with out knowing the way? The thing about demons and half breeds, they didn't need to know.

Kano walked West, which way he was coming from, he didn't know, which way would he go, he didn't know, but he knew how to find his father, or so called. It stung him that she found it so hard to believe, that she didn't really believe. That meant that Kagome did not believe in him, her son.

Kano sighed, how was he going to do this, he knew little about his father 'now' only what his mother had told him, but she was always nice about it. But he was sent here with a job to do and he had to do it and return. He could only hope, pray that at least his father would belive him, he had to and he knew what to do if he needed if this Sesshomaru didn't.

Kano pushed on, not stopping, time was a issue, things had to change before it was to late, and Kano wondered if it was already to late. Kano started to run, the thought in his head, he should have been running in the first place. With his speed he would reach his father in a few hours...

Kano ran, intill he needed not run any longer, he was coming closer he knew, he could feel the pressure that was his father. Kano went from a full speed run to a jog, no need to rush up to the demon Lord, infact that would be the wrong thing to do. The closer he got, the slower he went intill he was walking, intill he was still, hand on a tree, eyes on a father.

Sesshomaru had felt something coming, but it was odd, it was and was not, this confusd him, and he was not one for confushion. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes from his spot in the open field, where he let Rin play.

He did not feel there was any danger, yet someone was watching.

"Come out boy" Came is cold tone, he didn't like being watched without knowing why,

Kano stilled, not yet fear coming into him, but something like it.

Sesshomaru put his hand on his sword, Kano's eyes grew, he did not want his father becoming angry, so he stepped out the haste.

"I did not mean to anger you" The boy said,

Sesshomaru did not turn to look at the boy, but took in his voice, something was VERY off about this person, and soon he turned half way and looked.

He was a half breed he could tell, he was tall, white hair, blue eyes, and ear's, dog ear's. Sesshomaru felt a growl coming on, this kid was Inu.

"So, my brother has a child, tell me, how is it I no not of it" Sesshomaru stated.

Kano swollowed "I, I'm not Inuyasha's"

Which meant only one thing, and that was impossible.


	7. Chlidren 3

_AN: u ppl better be glad that this chap was stuck my head, I have to write it or ill forget! _

_as far as sesshomaru smelling, u can only smell power at the moment, but I have a plan simmer down LOL love you guys._

"You mean to tell me half breed, that you are my son"

That word hurt him, stung, his ears went flat, his face went to stone, not only did his mother not believe, but his father didnt't either?

Kano took a small step back "My father sent me here" Changing the subject, or at least he thought he could.

"There are only two of us left half breed" Sesshomaru said, keeping on subject,

Kano staired,

"Tell me, is your mother human or demon"

Kano was suprised by this question, not thinking he answered,

"My mother is human, why?"

Sesshomaru's brain worked like a modern day computer. If he was a half breed and his mother was a human, that

meant that the boy could not be Inuyasha's, if Inuyasha mated with a human, the child would be more human with

super strength than a half breed, but this boy was powerful and a half breed, which meant he had to come from a

powerful demon and a human mother, he refused to belive it.

"What trick is this" He thought for a moment this may have been a plot from Inuyasha, to get back at him for the time

he faked Inuyasha mother.

"I come from the future, I , I was sent here, here by you!" Kano spoke uneasy but quick,

Sesshomaru growled,

Kano looked down "Mother does not believe me either"

Mother, thats right, mother "You will tell this Sesshomaru at once whom is your mother"

Kano looked up "I wont tell inless you believe me!"

Sesshomaru took out his evil sword no one dare touch "You will speak or lose your life boy, I grow tired of this"

Kano reached out and pushed the sword away, cutting his hand on it, he did it for a simple reason. As the blood ran

down his hand, he held it up. Sesshomaru took in the smell of the boys blood, grabbing the boy's hand holding it

close.

He did not lie, it was in his blood, he could smell himself, it was his blood mixed in that boys body, but between the power of the boy, the well and his blood, he could not smell the mother, of course her being human did not help. He could not tell if the boy lied or not, he could not detect that from him, odd enough.

"I must tell you father, why I am here, why you sent me to this past"

Sesshomaru let the boy's hand drop, if the boy thought he was getting away with out telling him who his mother was,

he was wrong.

Sesshomaru, Rin and Jaken all stood silent

"You and mother are not mated, im 16 years old and, and I have a smaller brother of 8"

So he had two children,

"And mother, mother is with child again, a girl this time, she will soon give birth" Kano looked up at Sesshomaru,

"You are happy, you have boy's and girl's, girl's dont run on your side, so you are pleased she is having a girl"

Sesshomaru listen to the swords, 2 son's and a girl, he would have 3 children?

"Is it wise to tell me these things, you could never be born boy"

"Yes I know, you, father, thought about it long and hard, I dont know what your reason, but you told me to come and

I have"

"You told me if you didn't believe me to cut myself, the blood would make you bleive, that I have done"

"But father, mother, labor for this child is hard on her, she, she will die you tell me"

Sesshomaru took in air,

"You, you dont want her to die father, you dont!" The boy yelled "I dont want her to die!"

Tears wanted to fall, but not infront of his father.


	8. Father It's Me

"You must believe me, I do not lie father, something you both taught me, you sent me here to save her"

Sesshomaru listened, he could not deny the boy, it was painfully clear the boy was his.

"And what did this Sesshomaru tell you to do boy"

"You, you told me to find you and to tell you, that was all, that you would do the rest"

Really, well it was not far-fetched, he was simple and to the point in everything he did.

"I know what you must do father, if you do not"

Sesshomaru knew what his future self wanted him to do, but he wondered "Then speak"

"You, you must mate mother now"

"Tell me, why do I not mate her in your now?"

"Because you are unsure how it will affect the baby"

That's true, no one mated anyone while they were already pregnant, but one question still remained, "Who is she"

The boy bit his lip "Father, don't you know?"

Sesshomaru looked over him, white hair, moon, black marking and blue eyes. Wait. Blue eyes? He growled, he only knew one person with blue eyes, one human, one girl.

"The miko" He growled out,

"Yes father"

"My brothers lover, you are here to tell me that I Sesshomaru impregnate the human wench who belongs to my brother"

The boy looked concerned "She, she's not Inuyasha's, she's yours! And she is my mother!"

"It was unwise for you to come here"

"Why, it was you who sent me here and your never wrong!"

It was true, he was perfect, perhaps he sent him here to keep him from sleeping with her?

"Did it not cross your mind that you now, may never be born"

The boy looked down "Yes, yes it did, you said that same thing, that you make take this as a sign of warning"

The boy looked up at him "But I was hoping you would be proud of me"

Proud of a half breed son, who's mother is his hated half brothers woman?!

"Inuyasha does not believe me"

"You have spoken to the half breed?"

"And to mother"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "And what say her?"

"She blushes a lot, but she to says it's to far-fetched" The an idea hit the boy "She says she would never come to you"

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow "That is wise on her part"

"She says you're a stuck up, ass whole" His son said blankly.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes "I would never lay with the likes of her"

"Yeah, Inuyasha said you would not know how to handle Kagome, that she was his anyway and that you aint touching a hair on her head"

"Is that a threat on his half?"

The boy shrugged.

"Come"

"Come?"

"We will seek out my half-brother and his so-called miko"

The boy smiled when his father turned around, it worked, or at least he thought so.


End file.
